


Aomine's Fetish

by piscough



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscough/pseuds/piscough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Ryou had become one of Aomine's fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i actually wrote it down. omg. aosaku is my favorite ship after all. asdfghjkl don't you guys think they're, like, the cutest thing ever? because i do. ;w; /squealslikeshit. (i posted it on ffn, too).

aomine's fetish.

.

Aomine had four fetishes: basketball, boobs, Mai-chan, and Sakurai Ryou.

Right, Sakurai Ryou was in the list of his fetishes. Though, he was flat-chested and he wasn't as beautiful as Mai-chan. Plus, he was a man, which meant... he had dick like he did. But, Aomine found something odd in Sakurai that could make his heart beat a little faster and his lips curved upwards into a smile ever so just slightly.

Aomine never felt this kind of happiness and excitement before, whenever he heard someone ask for an apology. Not that he was mentally ill (psychopathic, he would say), he wasn't that type of guy who would be happy seeing the masochistic side of his opponent. That wasn't it. Aomine found it amusing when Sakurai abruptly said sorry before he spoke or did something, even though it was a little annoying and it made him sick.

Definitely not turning into a gay. _What_.

"The hell, Ryou. Stop saying sorry in your every sentence. Your apologizing is out of hand. And people will start to not take you seriously."

They were on the school roof, eating their bentos like they usually did.

"So-Sorry, Aomine-san! It's as natural to me as saying, 'Hello' or 'Goodbye'!" Sakurai yelped, bowing his head as he picked his food with unsteady hand.

Aomine facepalmed. "That wasn't what I meant," he breathed out. "You look so pathetic, Ryou."

"I'm sorry I'm not fit to live!" Sakurai said all in a rush, his voice high and strained. Aomine outwardly rolled his eyes, inwardly squealing like a whale because, duh, Sakurai was just too cute. "Until you pointed out how many times I use the word, I didn't even realize I said it so often. And, of course, my response to you pointing this out is to say, I-I'm so sorry!" he added, clearly flustered.

Aomine could see Sakurai's cheeks flushing and becoming pink. And Aomine thought it was kind of cute, though he wouldn't want to express what he felt or what he thought about the shorter male. Well, after all, Aomine was that type of guy who had a hard time expressing his feelings. He once wished to be someone else. He thought that—maybe—being Kise Ryouta for one day would be a good idea. He could be a dumbass and randomly hugged people while screaming 'CUTEEEEE!' out loud.

Oh. Never mind. It would certainly be the worst thing he had ever thought in the history written in his life.

"Um, Aomine-san, I heard the bell rang, so, um," he was fidgeting a lot when he looked at Aomine who was lazily laying on the roof, putting his hands behind his head. "We have to go back into the class. We will get scolded by the teacher if we're late, I'm sorry!"

"Then just go. I'm skipping the class."

"B-But, Aomine-san..."

"I said go." Aomine yawned as he waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, ordering the brunette to leave him alone.

"U-uh, alright, then," Sakurai—finally—said, packing up their bentos. He stood up before glancing at Aomine once again. "I'm sorry I'm leaving now."

Aomine didn't respond. He opened his eyes slowly as he watched the other male walk away. When he was sure Sakurai wouldn't hear what he was going to say right now, Aomine mumbled very softly, more likely to himself. He closed his eyes again before saying it:

"You're cute."

He did it every time, anyway. Something he did when Sakurai didn't look neither or hear him.

But, that day, something unexpected happened.

"A-AOMINE- _SAN_!" He opened his eyes only to meet Sakurai's. His eyes widened in disbelief. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes. "I-I'm sorry but I think I heard you said something..."

Aomine choked on air. "W-WHAT!? You heard me...w-what?" He sat up abruptly, sweats running down his temple.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure," he gulped, his expression was just as nervous as Aomine's. But Sakurai looked just a bit excited. "So, I want to hear you say it once more."

_LIKE HELL I WILL!_

"You're imagining thing, Ryou! I didn't say anything!" Aomine exclaimed loudly that didn't hide the slight reddening on his cheeks.

"B-But, I'm sure I—"

"Just go back to the class, Ryou!"

"But, Aomine-san..."

"I said go!"

Well, Aomine Daiki sure did have his own way to express his feelings. Moreover, if it was about the Apologetic Mushroom he adored the most. The boy he had his crush on. His fetish.


End file.
